PotterStuck Drabbles
by hiddensidekick
Summary: Collection of short stories with Homestuck characters in the Harry Potter universe! Requests will be taken and so will my own ideas! Read the first "Chapter" to understand a bit more :D
1. Intro

"Sollux, Your girlfriend is escaping again" Pointed out Karkat. They where currently in the Great Hall, all preparing for their final exams, or pretending to as Sollux explained things for the thousandth time and Karkat didn't even pay attention.

"And this is why your failing Potions." groaned Sollux, slamming the book giving up. But looking up, Karkat was right. There was Aradia practically skipping own the halls. Rolling his eyes he sighed.

"Where the hell does she even think shes going?"

"Hell if I know man. Shes not my girlfriend" replied an extremly bored Karkat who was making an apple float with his want. Smacking the dazed boy upside the head, Sollux broke Karkats concentration and the apple fell to the ground.

"Shes not my girlfriend idiot" he mumbled, packing up his things.

"Not yet" laughed Karkat. Throwing his bag over his shoulder, Sollux started to leave his friend behind.

"Where the hell are you going?" called the Gryffindor boy.

"I'm not to waste my goddamn time on you any more." answered Sollux.

"So your going after Aradia then"

"Wow, and no crystal ball! Whats your next prophesy?" groaned Sollux, now making a beeline for the exit. He just barely heard Karkat's own snickers. Sollux dug his hands into his pockets and walked along the halls, looking out for any signs of Aradia. She does this nearly once a week and nobody knows why. All they know is she never gets stopped by a professor. When he finally spotted the long black hair of his friend, she was on her way out of the school. Rushing to keep up he stuck his head out to see walk farther away.

"They're right. Shes insane." There she was skipping her way to the edge of the forest. Groaning he continued after her. They remembered meeting her their first year. She was so fascinated by the decomposing ingredients in the Potions class and all the stuffed creatures that was littered across the Defense Against the Dark Arts room.

Sollux kept a fair distance from her, ducking behind trees when he could. He always had Aradia in sight. He was luckily thin enough to hide behind most trees.

After a while she finally stopped in a clearing in the center of the forest. Putting 2 fingers in her mouth she let out shrill whistle. Sollux winced from the high pitched sound and watched as shadows swooped down from above.

"No way." he said under his breath. Threstrals by the dozen landed all around her.

"Hi Sollux" she said with out looking back. Groaning a bit seeing as he was caught he stepped up by her.

"Wow I must have sucked at hiding" He lisped watching on of the younger foals sniff at him.

"Yeah, you really do." she laughed looking up at the winged horse in front of her.

"So you see them to?" he asked shoving his hands into his pockets. She finnally turned to look at him.

"Yeah. Ever since I was younger." she sighed.

"Sorry...who was it?" he asked. when she didnt answer he sighed.

"Like you would wanna talk about that god I'm stupid I'm sorry" he said quickly, almost unable to understand.

"Oh no Sollux its alright! You didn't do anything wrong" she responded, placing her hand on his arm before sighing.

"It was my Dad. Kinda was in the wrong end of things. Gang of wizards. They went up against another bigger gang. He wasnt so lucky." she said looking back at the creatures that where circling the clearing with their bat like wings. Sollux nodded with a frown.

"I was pretty young when it happened myself" Sollux started. Aradia turned and gave him her full attention.

"My dad says it was a spell gone wrong. I had to be at least 3 when it ricochet off and hit my mom." he explained. Sollux stood watching the threstrals. They where really quite magnificent when you actually get a look at them. The first time he ever saw them was his Second year at Hogwarts. He saw them pulling the carriages. He thought he was going insane and knew if he pointed them out people would dismiss him.

"They like to flock around my house. Everyone in my family sees them. Makes me feel at home" Aradia explained.

"They're kinda creepy" Sollux couldn't help but think so. They looked like theyre almost fully decayed or starved to nothing but bones.

"Kinda like us"

It was no secret with how strange the school thought of the two 4th years. Aradia facination with the dead was always seen as abnormal. Then everyone was terrified with Sollux's skills in divination. Mostly cause it was scarily accurate. And it was never good things. He always predicted someones injury or some other doomed event. But no matter how often he was right nobody listened. He gave up after the dueling incident with his brother.

"I guess you could look at it that way." Sollux looked at the ground with a frown. Feeling something wrap around his hand he looked up to see Aradia holding it.

"I don't think your that creepy...just very..." she said trying to find the right words.

"Unfortunate?" he scoffed.

"Intuitive was what I was gonna say." she huffed, her cheeks pouting.

"That's one way to look at it" he shrugged. Aradia laid her head on his shoulder and watched the threstrals start to fly off.

"Im kinda glad you followed me here Sollux" Aradia broke the silence.

"It's always so lonely with out any one else to see them."

"Yeah well its not like theres a lot of kids whos seen death happen before their very eyes" he said with a half smile. This got a small chuckle out of Aradia.

"So that makes us the lucky ones then!"

"Oh yes, totally lucky." Sollux said sarcastically. Though thinking about it him and Aradia can see these magnificent creatures. Its lucky in some sort of way.

"You can join me next time I come alright." Aradia grasped Sollux's hand and started to lead him back to the school. The sun was making its way down in the horizon.

"Im not making any promises that i will." sollux said. Aradia laughed.

"Ill meet you in the great hall next week" she instructed, seeing right through his "hard to get" act.

"Alright fine" he said rolling his eyes, blushing only slightly as the entered the castle.

"Well i have Transfiguration homework i gotta do so ill see you tomorrow in class." Aradia said. Getting up on her toes she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running off. Sollux stood there dumbfounded and extremely red. He didn't notice Karkat come up behind him.

"So where did you follow her to?" he asked.

"No where"

"Why are you blushing?"

"I am not."

"You are the color of my robes, Why are you blushing?"

"None of your business!"

"You and Aradia a thing yet?"

"NO STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS!" You yelled, towering over Karkat.

"Sheesh fine just asking." Karkat groaned with his arm crossed, upset that there wasnt anything knew to gossip about with Eridan. Sollux shook his head and finally made his way to the Ravenclaw common room to try and work on his Potions work. But all he could think about was next week when he would be able to spend time with Aradia again.


	2. Into the Forest

"Sollux, Your girlfriend is escaping again" Pointed out Karkat. They where currently in the Great Hall, all preparing for their final exams, or pretending to as Sollux explained things for the thousandth time and Karkat didn't even pay attention.

"And this is why your failing Potions." groaned Sollux, slamming the book giving up. But looking up, Karkat was right. There was Aradia practically skipping own the halls. Rolling his eyes he sighed.

"Where the hell does she even think shes going?"

"Hell if I know man. Shes not my girlfriend" replied an extremly bored Karkat who was making an apple float with his want. Smacking the dazed boy upside the head, Sollux broke Karkats concentration and the apple fell to the ground.

"Shes not my girlfriend idiot" he mumbled, packing up his things.

"Not yet" laughed Karkat. Throwing his bag over his shoulder, Sollux started to leave his friend behind.

"Where the hell are you going?" called the Gryffindor boy.

"I'm not to waste my goddamn time on you any more." answered Sollux.

"So your going after Aradia then"

"Wow, and no crystal ball! Whats your next prophesy?" groaned Sollux, now making a beeline for the exit. He just barely heard Karkat's own snickers. Sollux dug his hands into his pockets and walked along the halls, looking out for any signs of Aradia. She does this nearly once a week and nobody knows why. All they know is she never gets stopped by a professor. When he finally spotted the long black hair of his friend, she was on her way out of the school. Rushing to keep up he stuck his head out to see walk farther away.

"They're right. Shes insane." There she was skipping her way to the edge of the forest. Groaning he continued after her. They remembered meeting her their first year. She was so fascinated by the decomposing ingredients in the Potions class and all the stuffed creatures that was littered across the Defense Against the Dark Arts room.

Sollux kept a fair distance from her, ducking behind trees when he could. He always had Aradia in sight. He was luckily thin enough to hide behind most trees.

After a while she finally stopped in a clearing in the center of the forest. Putting 2 fingers in her mouth she let out shrill whistle. Sollux winced from the high pitched sound and watched as shadows swooped down from above.

"No way." he said under his breath. Threstrals by the dozen landed all around her.

"Hi Sollux" she said with out looking back. Groaning a bit seeing as he was caught he stepped up by her.

"Wow I must have sucked at hiding" He lisped watching on of the younger foals sniff at him.

"Yeah, you really do." she laughed looking up at the winged horse in front of her.

"So you see them to?" he asked shoving his hands into his pockets. She finnally turned to look at him.

"Yeah. Ever since I was younger." she sighed.

"Sorry...who was it?" he asked. when she didnt answer he sighed.

"Like you would wanna talk about that god I'm stupid I'm sorry" he said quickly, almost unable to understand.

"Oh no Sollux its alright! You didn't do anything wrong" she responded, placing her hand on his arm before sighing.

"It was my Dad. Kinda was in the wrong end of things. Gang of wizards. They went up against another bigger gang. He wasnt so lucky." she said looking back at the creatures that where circling the clearing with their bat like wings. Sollux nodded with a frown.

"I was pretty young when it happened myself" Sollux started. Aradia turned and gave him her full attention.

"My dad says it was a spell gone wrong. I had to be at least 3 when it ricochet off and hit my mom." he explained. Sollux stood watching the threstrals. They where really quite magnificent when you actually get a look at them. The first time he ever saw them was his Second year at Hogwarts. He saw them pulling the carriages. He thought he was going insane and knew if he pointed them out people would dismiss him.

"They like to flock around my house. Everyone in my family sees them. Makes me feel at home" Aradia explained.

"They're kinda creepy" Sollux couldn't help but think so. They looked like theyre almost fully decayed or starved to nothing but bones.

"Kinda like us"

It was no secret with how strange the school thought of the two 4th years. Aradia facination with the dead was always seen as abnormal. Then everyone was terrified with Sollux's skills in divination. Mostly cause it was scarily accurate. And it was never good things. He always predicted someones injury or some other doomed event. But no matter how often he was right nobody listened. He gave up after the dueling incident with his brother.

"I guess you could look at it that way." Sollux looked at the ground with a frown. Feeling something wrap around his hand he looked up to see Aradia holding it.

"I don't think your that creepy...just very..." she said trying to find the right words.

"Unfortunate?" he scoffed.

"Intuitive was what I was gonna say." she huffed, her cheeks pouting.

"That's one way to look at it" he shrugged. Aradia laid her head on his shoulder and watched the threstrals start to fly off.

"Im kinda glad you followed me here Sollux" Aradia broke the silence.

"It's always so lonely with out any one else to see them."

"Yeah well its not like theres a lot of kids whos seen death happen before their very eyes" he said with a half smile. This got a small chuckle out of Aradia.

"So that makes us the lucky ones then!"

"Oh yes, totally lucky." Sollux said sarcastically. Though thinking about it him and Aradia can see these magnificent creatures. Its lucky in some sort of way.

"You can join me next time I come alright." Aradia grasped Sollux's hand and started to lead him back to the school. The sun was making its way down in the horizon.

"Im not making any promises that i will." sollux said. Aradia laughed.

"Ill meet you in the great hall next week" she instructed, seeing right through his "hard to get" act.

"Alright fine" he said rolling his eyes, blushing only slightly as the entered the castle.

"Well i have Transfiguration homework i gotta do so ill see you tomorrow in class." Aradia said. Getting up on her toes she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running off. Sollux stood there dumbfounded and extremely red. He didn't notice Karkat come up behind him.

"So where did you follow her to?" he asked.

"No where"

"Why are you blushing?"

"I am not."

"You are the color of my robes, Why are you blushing?"

"None of your business!"

"You and Aradia a thing yet?"

"NO STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS!" You yelled, towering over Karkat.

"Sheesh fine just asking." Karkat groaned with his arm crossed, upset that there wasnt anything knew to gossip about with Eridan. Sollux shook his head and finally made his way to the Ravenclaw common room to try and work on his Potions work. But all he could think about was next week when he would be able to spend time with Aradia again.


End file.
